Ao seu lado, Potter
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: - Por que quando eu estou com você tudo dá certo? – Eu perguntei rindo e ele me deu um selinho.


Ao seu lado, Potter.

**X-X**

Narrado por Lílian Evans:

Ok, você deve estar pensando... Ela odeia o Potter... Fato que ocorreu há tempos atrás... Cá estou eu com meus quinze anos... No quarto... Arrumando-me para me encontrar com o Potter daqui a meia hora... Ninguém merece...

- SANTO DEUS PORRA LÍLIAN EVANS! Por quê? Por quê? – Eu ficava repetindo enquanto me olhava no espelho.  
- Posso saber o por quê desses berros todos? – Perguntou a minha dita amiga Marlene! – O espelho não tem culpa se você se acha feia!  
- Aháhá! Você é tão engraçada! Mas... Não é isso! Saca o que tem em cima da minha cabeça! SACA! – Eu falei chegando perto dela, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para o topo da minha cabeça.  
- Hum... Cabelo?  
- Não!  
- Não tem cabelo?  
- Quero dizer... Tem, tem cabelo! Mas saca só esse cabelo! – Eu mostrei! Mostrei o que estava me incomodando a beça.  
- Lílian isso é UM fio de cabelo! – Sério? o.O Descobriu a América no meu cabelo. ¬¬  
- Não é UM fio! É o fio!  
- E por que ele se destaca tanto assim dos demais?  
- Porque ele não quer ficar preso!  
- Vai ver ele não gosta de ficar preso! Ele gosta de liberdade!  
Como minha amiga é tapada! ¬¬  
- EU ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO SE ELE GOSTA DE LIBERDADE OU NÃO! SE ELE NÃO FICAR PRESO AGORA EU ARRANCO ELE!  
Foi aí... Ela pegou o fio e TAIM! Arrancou ele da minha cabeça, assim! Doeu um pouquinho.  
- Pronto, não está mais aí o que te incomodava.  
- Valeu Lene. – Eu falei massageando a cabeça.  
- Agora vai logo, o James deve estar te esperando.  
Bufei e saí do quarto. Aquele dia tinha tudo para dar errado...  
**X-X**  
Andei pelo castelo indo em direção ao jardim... Foi quando...  
- CARAMBA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE PRA ONDE ANDA? – Eu esbarrei em uma menina que levava a poção dela e acabou entornando tudo em mim. A garota do primeiro ano me olhou assustada e saiu correndo.  
- Senhorita Evans – chamou o zelador de Hogwarts... Velho idiota – A senhorita estava ameaçando uma primeiranista?  
- Não! É claro que...  
- Detenção a semana inteira para a senhorita.  
Bufei ainda mais e saí andando pela escola com a blusa manchada...  
Nada podia piorar... até que... Senti minha saia sendo puxada e quando eu vi, eu tinha a prendido sem querer em uma armadura ali perto, fazendo parte dela descosturar... CARACA! Tive que cortar a saia, o que a deixou mais curta e sem costura! ¬¬  
Sai mandando todo mundo pra puta que pariu e voltei a andar pelo castelo...  
Aí...  
- Senhorita Evans, eu poderia falar com a senhora? – Me perguntou o meu professor de Runas Antigas.  
- Claro.  
- Eu sei que você e a senhorita Marlene são muito amigas... Mas eu tenho que fazer isso...  
- O que? – Eu perguntei receosa.  
- A senhorita não poderá mais fazer dupla com ela na aula.  
- O QUE? POR QUÊ? – Eu berrei e acho que ele se assustou. A Lene é a única amiga minha naquela aula!  
- Eu acho que seus estudos estão sendo afetados... Então a senhorita sentará com o senhor Malfoy.  
- COMO É QUE É? – Eu acho que eu vou me matar... Com certeza eu vou me matar! Peraí! Ele disse senhor Malfoy? Eu só posso ter jogado pedra, sapato, caderno, Barbie e tudo mais na cruz! O professor saiu antes que eu pudesse reclamar de algo.  
- FILHO DE UMA PUTA! – Eu gritei e todos se viraram para a louca no corredor. Ou seja... Eu!  
Toda feliz e saltitante... Leia-se: Puta, querendo matar um, quase cometendo um suicídio... Eu saí para o pátio da escola...  
Respirei contente... Nada poderia dar errado! Nada!  
Olha... Eu nunca mais abro o meu bico... Porque a mãe Natureza quis provar que também é do mal... Estava eu andando quando de repente... Eu sinto algo caindo no meu ombro...  
- Ain... – Não tive nem coragem de olhar. Mas eu tive que e dei um berro ao ver o que tinha no meu ombro... O fato era que uma coruja havia cagado feio e escolheu o meu ombro... E não era aqueles cocozinhos não! Era aquela diarréia braba! Isso mesmo! Visualizou? Então coitado de você.  
Além do fato de ter uma coisa viscosa e nojenta no meu ombro, começou a chover copiosamente molhando-me inteirinha.  
- Merlin, um dia se você vier a Terra... Eu te mato – eu falei irritada seguindo o meu rumo.  
Foi aí que eu o vi! Sentado em uma árvore... Debaixo dela, sequinho e com aquele sorriso maroto.  
Você deve sacar o que eu fiz... Bom... Primeiro xinguei ele de todos os nomes possíveis e depois fui até ele. O chato se levantou na hora que eu fiquei a um palmo de distância.  
- Você está atrasada – falou todo sorridente e vendo minha cara emburrada, ele ficou sério – Minha mãe, o que foi que eu fiz?  
- Nasceu!  
- E você chegou atrasada!  
COMO É QUE É?  
- O QUE? – Eu gritei e ele chegou para trás – EU VENHO ATÉ AQUI! SE VOCÊ QUER SABER ENFRENTEI COISAS PIORES DO QUE DUMBLEDORE E TODOS OS AURORES JUNTOS!  
Eu gritava igual a uma louca e ele apenas me encarava...  
- E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE EU CHEGO ATRASADA? EU PASSEI DEZ MINUTOS TENTANDO DAR UM JEITO EM UM FIO DE CABELO... EU SUJEI TODA A MINHA BLUSA QUANDO UMA MENINA ESBARROU EM MIM! EU RASGUEI MINHA SAIA FAVORITA EM UMA ARMADURA! EU GANHEI UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO! EU ENCONTREI O PROFESSOR DE RUNAS ANTIGAS QUE ME DISSE QUE EU VOU TER QUE SER DUPLA DE LUCIUS MALFOY! UMA CORUJA DEU UMA CAGADA LEGAL NO MEU OMBRO! E QUANDO EU PENSO QUE NADA PODE PIORAR, COMEÇA A CHOVER HORRORES! E TUDO ISSO ACONTECEU PRA QUE? PRA QUE EU PUDESSE SAIR COM UM GAROTO QUE AINDA DIZ QUE EU CHEGUEI ATRASADA NO ENCONTRO!  
Gritei tudo isso. Ele apenas me olhou com uma cara confusa... e deu aquele sorriso depois.  
- E você não pensou em resolver nada com varinha?  
- O QUE? – Eu gritei de novo e aí tudo se encaixou. Eu poderia ter ajeitado meu cabelo com algum feitiço... Eu poderia ter limpado minha blusa... Eu poderia ter concertado o fio da minha saia... Eu poderia ter confundido o professor e feito ele me colocar como a dupla da Lene de novo, eu faria isso!... Eu poderia ter limpado a diarréia da coruja... E eu poderia ter me secado com um simples aceno do objeto que estava no bolso da minha blusa.  
- Eu não acredito. – eu murmurei e ele riu.  
- Lily, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar... Você é uma bruxa – sussurrou e eu comecei a rir.  
Mas depois pensei em tudo e abri o berreiro. Comecei a chorar que nem um cabrito desmamado! (?) Como? Esquece!  
- Calma Lily, eu vou garantir que isso tudo não tenha sido em vão! – Ele falou com aquele sorriso lindo que eu amo e me puxou para um. Todos os problemas não eram mais importantes.  
Quando nos separamos, continuamos abraçados eu pousei a cabeça de lado no peito dele e vi... Vi que havia parado de chover e que o céu estava lindo...  
Sorri e olhei para o meu maroto.  
- Por que quando eu estou com você tudo dá certo? – Eu perguntei rindo e ele me deu um selinho.  
- Vai ver... É para você estar comigo.  
**X-X**  
Na semana seguinte quando marquei com o Potter de me encontrar com ele em Hogsmeade, eu acordei e me olhei no espelho.  
- Veadinho! – Exclamei ao tentar ajeitar um fio que teimava em ficar em pé.  
Sorri marota e peguei a varinha para ajeitar o fio. Nada ia atrapalhar meu dia de novo...  
- FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA! – Exclamei quando fiz o feitiço que deu errado, colorindo todo o meu cabelo de azul piscina. A Lene acordou com o grito e olhou para o lado antes de exclamar:  
- Eita... O dia já não começou bem!  
E não tinha mesmo...  
Mas eu sabia que era só encontrá-lo que eu mudava o humor...

AGORA EU SÓ TENHO QUE DESCOBRIR A PORCARIA DO FEITIÇO QUE MUDE A COR DO MEU CABELO! Ò.Ó  
**X-X**

**N/a: **Sei lá, achei que ficou fofinha :)


End file.
